Mysterious Secretary: REVISED
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: Begging for a challenge, she accepted a three month mission to take down Athrun Zala. Finding out this man his her twin's best friend, will she go through with it? or is there more to him being her brother's best friend? REVISED VERSION TO MY ORIGINAL STORY. AxC


**HEY! It's been ages since I've uploaded anything, but I really wanted to work on Mysterious Secretary. I feel like I needed to revise it, and maybe a little bit of alteration here and there. I hope you enjoy this version! Pardon any grammatical mistakes.**

Disclaimer: i own nothing, but this story. 

* * *

It always began with fruitless pleadings- constant whimpers, frantic eyes, until all was left was the sound of metal meeting flesh. Screams died before it even slipped out. There was only a moment of a millisecond for eyes to widen only to resign to its tragic fate, shutting slowly, light fading away.

With a flick of her dagger, the wielder grunted, disgusted and yet satisfied at her clean work.

"Sweet dreams from Strike Rouge." She strutted over the corpse without a care and slipped silently into the dead of the night through the back door. She found her sleek black car with ease. It was camouflaged into the dark shadows of a towering tree, safely hidden away from the glare of the moonlight and any curious eyes.

Flipping out her phone from her back pocket, her fingers made haste with familiar numbers. Unlocking the car, she seated herself and waited for an answer. It rang twice before a rough voice followed through.

"_Am I safe to assume you have done the job?"_

"You are. Am I safe to assume my money is ready?"

"_Of course. You know where to meet."_

"Hn."

Short and simple. Just the way she liked it. Inserting the key and gearing the car into drive, she sped off without too much of a hassle, or a single injury.

As always.

It didn't take long to reach a destination. Just on the outskirts of town, by the once famous bridge that joined two great lands now buried in its ruins, she couldn't help but think how it fit the scene really well. Her life could be a movie, she mused. However that was shortly cut when a pair of headlights turned into the dirtied road where she waited.

Reaching for her mask, she slipped it on and stepped out. Her careful eyes watched as three men swiftly walked towards her.

"Your money." The man in the middle said. Even through the dark she could make out the smirk playing on his lips, his head cocked to the side in a show of innocence while the other two stood straight on each side, a familiar stance that could be shifted to either defense or offence if need be. Their faces were hidden partially, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was she got her money.

The man opened up the case he held, waiting for her approval.

"Fifty thousand?"

"As agreed on."

"Good."

He closed the case and threw it over. She caught it with one hand.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Strike Rogue. It would be more than a pleasure if I learned your real name?"

She snorted in reply. "No names."

With that, she jumped into her car and was off again.

The man stayed behind, watching as the headlights disappeared at the bend.

"Strike Rogue, huh? She will be of use again. I want every detail, leave no tables unturned."

"You think she will go against us?"

"You can never be too sure in this business. Always find their weakness, remember that."

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

" Ms. Attha!" Cagalli looked up. She kicked the door behind her close with a twitch on her brows.

"Greeves! What did I tell you about calling me Attha?" Said man halted before her. His aged appearance did nothing to hide his sudden wary expression.

"Ahh, forgive me, Cagalli, old age is getting to me." Said woman snorted, hitting his arm gently with the briefcase full of money.

"Yeah right, you're just being an asshole."

Greeves chuckled; double-checking the door was locked before following closely behind the blonde spitfire. He watched her strip out of her leather body suit and, to his horror, pranced around in her underwear. How suggestive, and the briefcase she held lazily didn't help much either, it seemed like a prop to a very intimate thought.

He gasped. "Where is your modesty?"

Cagalli waved her hands dismissively. "It's not like you haven't seen it all, you are my loyal butler after all, plus, I need a stretch. And a good bath."

"Incorrigible as always." Greeves muttered, respectfully averting his eyes away from the half naked woman.

Going upstairs and into her bedroom, they found themselves inside the walk in closet- the lights flickered on as they entered. Nearing the far wall, Cagalli shoved the clothes hanging on their hangers aside to reveal a passcode machine on the left edge. With memorized fingers, she punched in the code and waited for the walls to split apart to her hidden laboratory.

"You're not going to freshen up?"

"Let me just vault up the money. Anything I miss while I was gone?"

"Oh yes, I forgot," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "You received a message. Interesting people you work with, I must say."

Greeves led Cagalli deeper into the lab. He stopped in front of the main computer, looking up to the large screen as he opened up a few windows. Cagalli's brows rose when her eyes saw a profile pop up.

He was quite the handsome man, she admitted silently. Midnight blue hair, chiseled structure, and the most striking emerald hues, Cagalli pitied his charming features. If there was reason she was being shown this man, she could only guess his fate was due for an early end. Her gaze then shifted to his profile information.

"The Chairman's heir? Who the heck did he piss off?"

"The same man you just finished cleaning up for."

"Oh."

"He called. Left a message to you, I'll get that for you in just a second…"

Another window opened up. Greeves hit play.

"_Strike Rogue. It really was a pleasure working with you. I did not get the chance to tell you when we met, but I do have another work for you. This here is Athrun Zala, heir to the PLANTS chairman. I want him gone. I am willing to pay you a hundred million, but of course, the price is open for discussion. You have three months. Should you accept, please, do call back." _

"Are you going to accept?"

"Feeling sorry for him?" Cagalli enquired, quirking a brow in light amusement. Greeves sighed.

"A chairman's son. The PLANTS chairman's son."

Cagalli wasn't as ignorant. She knew the risks to this mission were tripled compared to her previous cases. Her new target wasn't just any rich bastard prowling through the business sector, the man on the large screen before was far more important than that. He was no small thing. He was _the_ deal.

Facing Greeves, she smiled. "I like a good challenge."

That was all Greeves needed. Even though he preferred she ignore this mission, he knew Cagalli took note of his unvoiced concern and turned a deaf ear towards it- it wouldn't stop her. While she went to freshen up, he called back to the dealer and accepted the mission to take down Athrun Zala.

The next day wasn't any better than Greeve's last night. Being the worrywart he was, he tried to delay, and to some extent, completely stop Cagalli. But he was shot down by the immense power of her determination, and unfortunately, stubbornness. Loading up the suitcases into the car, he went back inside the house to check on Cagalli.

She was perched up on the kitchen counter, a bowl of chicken and rice in one hand and the other holding up a newspaper.

"He's very popular." She commented, not taking her eyes away from the newspaper. Then her face fell, he almost jumped in delight thinking she was reconsidering. "And this chicken isn't spicy enough."

And there went Greeves, shot down once again. This time because her food wasn't spicy.

"It's still morning, I don't think your digestive system will appreciate some spiciness this early."

"Tch, my system is much stronger than that." Looking up, she cocked her head to the side. "Finished loading? We'll leave in half and hour, I want to get there fast. Granted I have three months, I really don't want to stay in PLANT's too long."

"Your brother?"

"Obviously."

"I'm sure your _employers_ won't know of his existence." He sneered, his already wrinkled face wrinkling even more.

"You never know, Greeves, you never know." There was a moment of pause. "Anyway, everything set?"

"Yes, I had one of my acquaintance ready the mansion. Once we arrive, I will clean up the lab ready for you to begin." With that he left Cagalli to her displeasing breakfast.

"What a stroke of bad luck you have, Zala, I hope you lived a good life."

* * *

**So what did you think? I decided for the revised version, I wanted to be a bit more realistic. I realised in the original, I kind of threw in everything and strung them together, so bear with me :)  
****Please review :)**


End file.
